


Only One Love

by tidaby



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-03
Updated: 2011-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-18 22:22:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tidaby/pseuds/tidaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsuna contemplates on who Reborn loves the most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only One Love

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

"I have countless lovers, but only one love."

That one sentence had been rattling around in Tsuna's head for a while. What had his home tutor meant by that vague statement? And why had Reborn felt the need to tell him that in the first place? It's not as if Tsuna cared about his sexual escapades in the first place. And he most certainly did not feel a twinge of jealousy whenever Reborn left for a hotel with a different lover (both male and female) every night.

And the fact that he felt like strangling Bianchi every time she started bragging about being the dark hitman's "number four" was purely coincidental.

"Tch. If Reborn really loves you as much as you says he does," Tsuna grumbled to himself, "why aren't you his number one instead of four?"

Reborn's mysterious number one. No one knew what she looked like, or what her personality was like. But everyone agreed that she probably had the looks of a super model and the patience of a saint to be able to put up with insane hitman. Was that who his tutor was hinting at when he said he only had one love?

"So the unknown number one is the person that he loves." the depressed Tsuna sighed aloud.

"Sounds like Dame-Tsuna finally figured it out." a baritone voice said. Tsuna jumped and turned around with a squeak.

"Re-Reborn!"

"Ciaossu."

" I figured it out?" the startled Tsuna questioned. "So your number one is the person you love?" At the somewhat encouraging nod from the dark figure, Tsuna continued.

"Will the rest of us ever get to meet this mystery woman?" the future tenth Vongola asked while trying to keep the bitterness out of his voice. The world's strongest hitman just stared at him for a few seconds before he started to smirk.

"It seems you've only figured it out halfway." Reborn stated, "I should have known that being subtle wouldn't work with an idiot like you."

"Hey! What do you mean by that! I am not an idiot! You just admitted that I got half of it right!" the annoyed Tsuna responded. Smirk still in place, Reborn walked up to his student.

"What I mean, Dame-Tsuna, is that my number one isn't some woman hidden away somewhere." Reborn remarked as he leaned his face closer to Tsuna's. "My number one is right in front of me."

And with that, Reborn leaned in even closer and gave his number one lover and one true love, Sawada Tsunayoshi, a kiss.


End file.
